Cat of Hogwarts
by MoonRose91
Summary: Even the coldest of hearts isn't immune to the suffering of another.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was written, originally, before I had ever read _Half-Blood Prince_ and _Deathly Hallows_. As such, this will be…really AU. With some exceptions.

**Summary:** Even the coldest of hearts isn't immune to the suffering of another.

**Warnings:** Severe AU. _Severe_. Also stars an OC cat and a main character.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Found: One Unexpected Christmas Present<strong>

The most interesting thing about Christmas Eve in 1986 was that nothing extraordinary happened. The Wizarding War had been over for five years, Harry Potter, their savior was five years old and hidden away by his Muggle relatives, and, at Hogwarts, one Professor was passing it as he usually did for the past five years.

Standing in the heart of the courtyard, Severus Snape glared up at the clear night sky, as if he blamed it for something. What, no one omitting Dumbledore, could hazard a guess at. As it was, the Potions Master was already debating heading inside when he heard _it_.

It was a sound. A sound that seemed to be the embodiment of pain, cold, and a shred of hope wrapped up in that one pathetic sound.

Severus seemed to consider something for a moment before he let out a sigh and began to listen. He waited, standing still as the night grew colder and, when Snape was about to give up and head inside, he heard the sound again.

Same as before, all balled up, with the same amount of hope that someone would find whatever made the sound. Snape's wand was in his hand and the light appeared at the tip without a word from him. Only then did he began to search, quickly discarding certain areas, such as just under the benches. Instead, he looked to the plant life in the courtyard, till he came to the half dead bush that guarded the ground from the snow, but not the frost.

He had been out there for nearly an hour, searching for something that made sounds periodically, and he slowly knelt down, looking in that dead bush.

A tunnel had been made, either by another animal or just the bush itself, and at the back of it, huddled against the wall, crunched in on herself, was a dirty calico kitten.

Severus Snape was a man who prided himself on being untouched by emotions. However, after all the death, even he couldn't leave the kitten to die on Christmas Eve. Carefully, he reached in and pulled the kitten out, deciding the small thing would be too cold to attack him. Standing up, he casted the needed spells to help warm up the kitten and carefully wrapped her up under his coat before he held her so his heartbeat would be there for the kitten.

Long, potion stained fingers carefully pet the small kitten's head as he headed for the castle. There were only a limited number of people Snape could go to at this time of night, and he was heading to the most trust-worthy of those people of all.

The kitten, however, warming up slowly and a gentle petting, was helping to wake her up. A soft purring began as Snape walked through the hallways, heading for the Medical Wing.

* * *

><p>Madame Pomphry looked up when Severus Snape strode into the empty Medical Wing. Before she could ask, Snape carefully pulled a tiny kitten from under his warm coat and she smiled. "You're not the first to bring a kitten this year. It seems that feral band of cats moved up from Hogsmade and up to here. We think the students must have scared off the mother by accident," she explained as she carefully waved her wand over her kitten.<p>

The kitten was shivering in his hands, which seemed to dwarf the tiny thing and it let out a pathetic mewl. "She's malnourished and cold. I'm sure you know the potion, considering you have been making it all this week. Keep her warm and she should be fine. Don't forget to take her to a Medi-witch or wizard specialized with animals," she instructed.

Snape carefully pulled the kitten back into his arms and under his coat. "What should I feed her? And whoever said I was going to keep the thing?" Snape retorted.

Madame Pomphry gave a smile. "Severus, in the long time I have been at this school, I have learned quite a few things. The first of many is this; it is never the Wizard, or Witch, that picks the cat," she stated.

Snape scowled. "I am _not_ keeping the Kitten," he snapped and swooped out, down to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Snape sighed as he stared at the state of the kitten. She was dirty and in need of a bath. Normally, he would just cast a spell and be done with it. However, in the dungeons and near a Potions Master, she would have to be washed daily to prevent the fumes from clinging to the fur and possibly poisoning the kitten, much more likely due to the kitten's small size.<p>

He quickly summoned a bowl of warm water and began to carefully wash the calico. The kitten began to purr as he worked out the dirt, occasionally renewing the water before he carefully scrubbed some of the light soap into the kitten's fur and then washed out her fur cleanly. The kitten continued to purr, slowly growing in strength and he carefully pulled the kitten out of the water before he dried her with a quick charm, banishing the bowl.

She was still shivering with the cold and he snuggled her to his chest again, holding her before he wrapped her up in a blanket, charmed with a warming spell. He pet the kitten's head absent-mindedly before setting her down on his wing-backed chair in front of the, lit, fireplace. He then draped his winter cloak over the back of the chair and put up a Shield Charm so the calico wouldn't wander into the fire.

Not that he suspected the kitten was stupid, he just didn't want to risk it. An ounce of prevention was worth a pound of cure. Admittedly, an American phrase, but it worked. He would rather insure that the kitten be safe then find the thing burned to a crisp.

He made up the kitten's food, mixed with a potion to help battle the cold as well as the malnourishment, and walked over to the kitten, the food in a bowl. She sniffed at it before she began to devour it, soon purring brightly. Once she was done, she then snuggled into the blanket before she slowly began to wriggle her way out.

The calico purred and carefully made her way over to where Severus was standing next to the chair, purring. She reached up with her paws, her claws only coming out slightly due to the stretching, and bat at his robes. She began to purr and Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Stop that," he muttered, pulling his robes from the kitten.

She immediately stopped and sniffed, turning her head away from him. Her tail twitched over her feet and she promptly ignored him, as if he had done some great grievous insult to her, personally. "You do realize that I can't keep you, right?" Snape stated.

The calico just licked her paw and began to wash her head, clumsily. She focused particularly behind the ears before she focused on her paw and almost seemed to be ignoring his question. "I can't," he reiterated.

The calico ignored him and he waved his wand to create a hidden place for the kitten to 'do her business.' He then lifted her up and settled her in the place. She let out a mewl and then hopped out carefully, shaking her paws out near the box, shooting him a look. She then sniffed and flipped her tail up before marching back to the chair and leaping up.

"You're being impossible," he stated.

The kitten immediately looked up and mewled in agreement. She then flipped her tail and went back to her blanket, making a nest for herself before she settled down, easily falling asleep. Snape gave a snort and walked to his room to sleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

He hated Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Christmas Day**

Snape felt something land on his bed and he opened his eyes to see the kitten staring at him. She mewled at him and he glared. "Off the bed," he demanded.

The response of the calico was to promptly ignore the order and flick her tail around to cover her front paws. "And this is why we won't work," he pointed out and the kitten let out a low growl of disagreement before ignoring him.

She rubbed her face with her paw, though without licking it. It was obviously to ignore his statement. "You stubborn Griffindor," he insulted and the kitten let out a hiss at said insult before turning her back on him, obviously ignoring him.

"Fine. Then you get no breakfast," he stated and she let out a mewl of annoyance at that before she hopped off, sashaying out of his room.

It was obvious her entrapment outside had passed without much trauma. He would have thought that the cat would still be affected and maybe even wobbling from cold or limping. Apparently, however, she must have only been outside for a short time or been in a warm den before he found her for her not to have frostbitten foot pads.

It didn't matter, however, as the kitten was thoroughly annoyed with him, especially since the insult. He realized, however, that was attempting to punish him for the insult. He wondered if it was the House or the obvious disdain in which he had used the insult, though decided that he would not think on the kitten until he had his morning cup of tea. "You do not get to follow me," he informed the kitten and she turned her back on Snape, obviously ignoring him.

He rolled his eyes and got his tea before he drank it. He settled on his matching wing-backed chair, the other still holding his coat from last night along with the blanket in which the cat slept last night. The kitten eventually jumped up across from him, glaring. "Once I have my tea, you get your breakfast," he retorted and the kitten immediately purred.

She jumped down and trotted over before she jumped up into Snape's lap, settling in happily. Snape muttered something and finished his tea, absent mindedly petting the little snake in a kitten's body.

However, that wasn't a reason to keep it. In fact, keeping the kitten was far from his wishes and desires. Snape looked down and realized that he was petting the kitten. With an annoyed growl he snatched his hand away, much to the calico's annoyance, who huffed and settled more into his lap. In fact, he had to lift her up and settle her on the chair so he could get the calico her own meal before he went for his own.

The mixing of the mush and pouring of some cream mixture that had been left in the charmed ice box, along with heating said mush. With that, he settled both of the bowls on the raised part of the fireplace before the fire. He made sure the shielding was still there and then went about, insuring the same in places he did _not_ want the kitten to get into. He tested them and then headed out, only to have the kitten chase him. "No," he stated and she stopped, glaring a bit at him.

She was _obviously_ miffed.

"You're too young right now. Besides, tomorrow you will get a new owner and I don't want any dunderheaded student getting grubby hands on you," Snape stated and the kitten immediately settled down on the floor, before she brought up her paw.

She extended it and gave a mimic of a wave. Snape raised an eyebrow before he turned on his heel and left. The kitten did not try to follow him. Instead, she turned her eyes to the vast quarters of the Potion's Master.

* * *

><p>The calico kitten was, like most of the feline race, curious. She looked about and soon spied the bookshelves. She wandered over, her tail swishing through the air. She bat the air, testing for the invisible block like before the fireplace, before she hopped up onto one of the shelves. She carefully began to climb up, enjoying herself before she settled on the top of the bookshelf. From up there, she could see all. She purred joyfully and immediately jumped over to the next top of the bookshelf.<p>

It was rather enjoyable and she found that while some shelves, such as those that involved the glass jars or vials, were shielded, the bookshelves, along with other high places, were clear of such obstruction. It was rather enjoyable hour before she got tired and went back to her chair, snuggling into the still warm blanket to nap.

She yawned and her tail flipped her tail over her back feet. Snuggled in more, she closed her eyes and immediately began to nap. She would explore the _other_ half of the tall things after her little sleep.

* * *

><p>Snape entered his quarters, grumbling about Peeves and dunderheaded students. He <em>had<em> been doused with ice cold something or another. He had used a drying and heating spell, then cloistered himself away into his rooms. Upon entering he grumbled when the kitten suddenly landed on his shoulders, causing him to stumble slightly from the sudden addition of weight.

"What now you annoying mess?" he grumbled.

Her response was to mewl and butt her head against his cheek. He huffed and pet the kitten before carefully depositing her on the wing backed chair with her blanket on it to get her lunch, along with his own. She mewled at him and quickly followed after him, obviously irritated at being left behind. However, she did not jump onto the counter, probably having hit the shield charm Snape had put on it, and he began to make her lunch. He also wanted to get his own lunch, but Dumbledore wanted him to be around others for some reason.

"I'm afraid you'll be eating alone again," he told the kitten who was lying on his foot.

She merely purred and twitched her tail in understanding. She then looked up at him and Snape shook his head. "You still don't get to stay," he told the kitten, who ignored him, and was now playing with the edge of his robes.

Snape sent his eyes to the ceiling. "By Merlin," he swore and then turned away with the kitten's _temporary_ bowls refilled.

* * *

><p>Snape sunk into his chair after the feast. "Mew?" the kitten greeted and he looked through his fingers down at it.<p>

The calico was staring at him. She then wriggled and leapt up, landing on the arm of the chair before making her way into his lap, purring all the way. "Stop that," he muttered, going back to covering his eyes.

She ignored him, still purring and pushing her way into settling happily on his lap. "Felines are on the rise of my despised list. Soon, they'll be right up there with James Potter, Halloween Christmas, Valentine's Day, and Griffindor," he told the kitten, who rolled onto her back, twisting a bit to stare at him.

He sighed and dropped his hand from his face, gently scratching under the kitten's chin. "If you turn out to be an Animagius, I will probably drown you," he informed the calico, who merely mewed in response.

He smirked and looked at the fire. "You're getting a new home tomorrow. I don't have time for a kitten, or a pet in general. I'm sure Minerva will take good care of you. You'll become her little mascot," he commented.

The cat batted at his hand, claws sheathed, in retaliation for his comment. "Fine. Flitwick then. Ravenclaws are probably the only non-dunderhead students I have, besides my own Slytherins of course," he stated.

That was met with another bat to his hand. "I am _not_ keeping you!" he snapped, glaring at the kitten.

She merely batted his hand again, obviously trying to tell him that he had no choice in the manner.

Well, he would show that kitten.

He then smacked his hand to his face.

"I need sleep," he muttered.

The kitten had the audacity to purr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Quills**

Snape was grading essays when the tell-tale thump of the kitten landing on his desk alerted him to an unwanted 'guest.' He looked up to see the kitten staring at the quill, which he pulled from the parchment. "Go away," he stated, before he focused on the grading again.

When he pulled the quill up again, he saw a flash of white paws. He looked up just as the kitten punched, in a way, the quill twice before sitting back down. She had not tried to pin it or anything of the sort. Snape almost waved it at her before he squashed those thoughts down.

He was _not_ going to keep the kitten, so he was _not_ going to bond with it!

Snape focused back on his grading, ignoring the clock that struck ten on the twenty-sixth of December. When the quill came up again, the kitten repeated her action. "Stop it!" he hissed and she merely stared at him with her big blue eyes, before she batted the quill again.

He flicked the feather part of the quill at her, only to have her move back so it didn't touch her. She mustered a rather impressive glare for an itty-bitty kitten who could easily sit in the palm of his hand. "I need to finish grading these dunderheaded students' essays," he informed her.

The reason he hadn't found her a home today actually. It had nothing to do with the fact that waking up to the kitten purring was…enjoyable. Not at all.

He was _not_ getting attached to the menace.

The kitten batted the quill again. His eyes suddenly widened. "Are you trying to get me to go to bed?" he asked.

The kitten purred happily and Snape glowered. "First of all, I don't listen to cats, especially not kittens that are not even ten weeks old. Secondly, I have these essays to finish grading. I will go to bed when they are done. Now, leave it alone," he retorted.

The kitten sniffed and then weaved around his arm. She batted at one of the essays, one on the top of a pile he hadn't graded yet…and lay on the pile. She then purred happily and he stared. "You miserable hairball," he insulted.

The kitten merely purred. Snape's response was to pick the kitten up and deposit her on the floor. She stayed for all of five seconds before she was already back up on the desk, making her way to the pile of unmarked essays. Ten repeats later, Snape threw his quill down on the desk and stalked to his room.

The calico purred in her victory and carefully got up, jumping down. She sashayed to her chair, making her way back up and settling on her chair, in her blanket. The kitten inspected her paw before she rubbed her face.

All in a good day's work.

* * *

><p>"Take the menace Poppy," Snape demanded, practically dropping the kitten on the bed in the Hospital Wing the next morning.<p>

The kitten merely sniffed at her treatment and flicked her tail at Snape. Pomphry waved her wand at the kitten and hmm'ed. "I have no reason to take her, Severus. She's healthy and is in better condition than the other kittens, despite being half their size. You found the runt, I suspect," she stated.

"Keep her then!" Snape snarled and the kitten glowered, batting in Snape's direction.

Pomphry chuckled. "Oh, Snape. She won't leave you for another if you threw fish on them," the medi-witch stated and the kitten purred in agreement.

"Have you named her yet?" Pomphry added while Snape glowered at the kitten.

"No. Because I'm _not keeping her_," Snape snapped.

The kitten sniffed and bat in his direction again. "I think she disagrees," Pomphry stated, carefully collecting the kitten and handing her back to Snape.

He took her, glaring at Pomphry. "Besides, if I took her, my owl Rhys would get jealous," Pomphry added and turned on her heel, back to sort whatever. Snape glowered and carefully placed the kitten in his pocket before he walked out.

The kitten was very good about not trying to jump out. "Well, that answered _that_ question," he muttered and headed towards McGonagall's office.

* * *

><p>McGonagall had turned into her Animagis form to speak with the kitten. Snape had ignored it and stared out the window. After a time, with it dissolving into some odd play between the kitten and McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor returned and deposited the kitten into his lap.<p>

"She wants to stay with you. I'd suggest you stop trying to pawn her off or she might bite you. Of course, I was the one who suggested it. She said using alternative methods is best. Apparently, she thinks if she bats at you long enough, you'll get the idea. Her abstract idea was 'he's smart, for a human. He'll get it…eventually.'," the Head of Griffindor reported with a grin.

Snape glowered. "I'm _not_ keeping her!" he snapped and walked out, carefully putting the kitten in his pocket again.

* * *

><p>Snape slumped in his wing-backed chair while the kitten rolled around on the floor with one of his dull quills. She wasn't biting it, mostly just rolling around on his carpet with it.<p>

Everyone he had talked to didn't want her. Filtch stated that Mrs. Norris and the kitten had a talk and play, before Mrs. Norris informed Filtch that she had chosen her Wizard, but it was nice of Mrs. Norris to offer to share. Of course, Mrs. Norris hadn't used _Wizard_, but the kitten had.

Apparently, the kitten now had a better understanding of certain Wizarding World standards.

The fact Filtch had explained all of this calmly had told Snape all hope was lost and he was stuck with her. The, mostly white, with black and orange flecked across her kitten. "So, since I'm stuck with you, what am I going to name you?" he stated.

The kitten paused in her playing and settled to stare at him. She then rushed up and jumped on the arm of the chair before settling on his lap. She stared up at him and he huffed, carefully petting the kitten's head. She purred lightly, leaning into the touch.

"All right, you impossible thing, what to call you?" he asked.

"It has to be something Slytherin, but not obviously so. It has to be a name that I won't feel embarrassed calling you by and a name that will not mark you as my cat, when you're allowed to wander. Slytherin is a hated House," he murmured, still petting the kitten's head.

He would admit, to himself and himself alone, that he had gotten attached to the furball. The kitten had an appeal.

If she had green eyes, Snape was positive that he couldn't have kept her. He liked wallowing in his grief and a daily reminder might just kill him.

He would have enough of one in a few years' time. Six or five? He couldn't remember anymore. Not that it mattered.

The kitten mewed, drawing him to the present once more. "Are you that impatient for a name?" he retorted.

The kitten batted at his hand and Snape smiled. "You menace," he muttered affectionately and she purred.

It was amazing what three days did. Of course, Snape knew he was attached to the kitten the minute he pulled her out. Saving a life did that.

* * *

><p>AN: In case you were wondering, no, this is not over. I have lots of years to finish. Also…I need names for the kitten. The requirements are in the story as requirements Snape himself sets down. Any help would be appreciated.

But _not_ 'Lilly.' That has already been ruled out by the fact my Snape muse keeps snarking about 'wishing to wallow in misery to his cold, blackened heart's content until the day it stops beating, thank you very much.'

He's polite sometimes.

However, he's also peeved I'm giving him a cat. Mostly because I keep portraying him as 'sentimental.' He's just not admitting that, in his own sweet, sick, and twisted way, he is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Naming of the Kitten**

Snape stared at the kitten in his lap with a huff. He had, mentally, turned down Cauldron and Elixa due to the fact that, well, they were names he would give an animal. Snape sighed as he scratched behind her ears, earning a purr. "You are being impossible," he muttered.

The kitten just purred louder and leaned into the scratching. "Now, how about Patches?" he questioned.

The kitten batted his hand in response. "No. Not dignified enough," he murmured and went back to petting the kitten, carefully between the ears.

"Callie?" he asked, wondering if it was good enough. It felt odd saying it and he continued to carefully scratch down her back.

The kitten purred and looked up at him. "Do you like that name?" he asked and she let out a tiny mew.

"I'll take that as a 'maybe'," he muttered, earning a purr.

He sighed softly and continued to think. "Una?" he questioned and kitten batted at his hand again. He glared at the kitten and looked over as the fireplace flared up.

The kitten turned to glare as Minerva McGonagall stepped through. "Have you named her yet?" she inquired while the kitten stared at the Transfiguration professor.

She then let out an angry, if pathetic, growl at Minerva. The Transfiguration professor looked over her glasses at the kitten and the kitten continued her soft growlings. McGonagall glared and the kitten slowly stood up before puffing up. "I think she's upset about you entering her domain," he stated.

"She liked me yesterday," the woman protested.

"Yes. When you were in neutral territory. Today you are in her domain. While the kitten and Mrs. Norris discussed things, Filch explained to me the nature of magical cats. It appears that Mrs. Norris sees Hogwarts as her domain, with exceptions, so she's an exception. However, she usually ends up speaking with the other cats and talking it over with them. As he puts it. Considering that Mrs. Norris went from glaring to happily playing with the kitten in moments, I am sure things were explained between the two of them. You're encroaching on her domain, not to mention mine. Get out," Snape explained in a voice he usually reserved towards children who were being incredibly stupid.

The kitten continued to puff up and growl. McGonagall glared, turned on her heel, and returned back through the Floo Network. Once she was gone, the kitten settled back down happily and purred cheerfully.

He smiled and he slowly worked on rubbing the kitten's stomach. Well, smiled for Snape. He wasn't one to actually _smile_ and he let out a low sigh. "Chris?" he questioned.

A bat on the hand.

"Eve?" he continued.

The Kitten bat his hand again. Snape smiled and gently rubbed the top of her head with his thumb. "Come along. It is time for your daily bath," he stated.

The kitten purred and was rather calm about the entire thing. While more lively then the first bath, she pawed at the water, though didn't slosh it over the edge of the bowl. She was also cheerfully purring along, obviously understanding that baths would have to be a daily thing if she wanted to be a Potion's Master's cat.

"Adalinda?" he questioned.

Another 'maybe' twitch of her head. Snape smiled, well his version of a smile, and finished up washing the kitten.

* * *

><p>Snape had been enjoying his time before the fire within the afternoon, after lunch in the Great Hall, when a knock came from the entrance to the quarters. He leaned back and then carefully collected up the Kitten before settling her on 'her' chair. He stood and stretched before his face fell to his usual scowl.<p>

Snape walked over to the entrance to his quarters and opened the door to find one of his Snakes. The scowl softened. "Come in, Flint," he greeted and let the little First Year in.

Snape carefully shut the door and turned to see Flint shifting on his feet, unsure of what to do. Already heavier built and two times stronger than those of his year, Flint's bad temper made it next to impossible to have friends. Of course, Flint had his own intelligence and wasn't _all_ brawn, but only House unity kept him from being completely out casted by the other Slytherins.

Snape prided himself on House unity, since no other House would defend a Slytherin.

Once he was sure Flint was settled on the chair, which the kitten had _graciously_ given up for the boy, he settled across from them. "What's wrong Marcus?" Snape asked softly.

"Well, Professor Snape…um," Flint began before falling silent.

The kitten suddenly purred and stepped onto his lap, carefully settling on Flint's lap. She snuggled against him and lavished the boy with positive attention. Flint smiled, revealing his crooked teeth.

Snape waited patiently, while the Kitten snuggled against the boy, purring away.

They sat in silence, until Snape asked, "Do you want anything Marcus?"

Flint looked up and nodded. Snape raised his eyebrow and Flint ducked his head in embarrassment. "Hot chocolate would be nice, sir," he responded.

Snape nodded and called for a House Elf. The kitten jumped at the sound of the crack and gave the House Elf a look, before said House Elf brought up the requested tea for Snape himself and hot chocolate for Flint. "Thank you Gilly," he responded and sipped his tea.

Flint held his hot chocolate in his hands and sipped it. The kitten purred and snuggled, ignoring the cracks that had come with these acts of magic from the House Elf. Flint smiled and pet the kitten.

Snape watched, silence drifting around them easily. The kitten continued to purr. "Does she have a name, sir?" Flint asked.

"Not as of yet. She's very picky," he responded and the kitten arched under Flint's careful petting.

Aware of his strength, he was taking great care not to harm the kitten. As the kitten was so tiny, Snape could understand.

More silence followed and Snape kept quiet, waiting for Flint to talk.

"Professor Snape, some of the older students have been…picking on me I guess. And I remember what you said, at the beginning of the year, about being together and such…and I figured it was just because I was new and…well, that and I'm alone this Christmas. Mum and I are all we have left and Mum…well, Mum's not feeling well," Flint blurted out.

Snape nodded. "Why didn't you come sooner?" he asked, turning the teacup in his hands slightly.

"Sir?"

Marcus Flint's confused face made Snape resist the urge to sigh. "I do not tolerate bullying, Mr. Flint, _especially_ amongst House-mates. Slytherin protects their own. I will have a talk when the students return," he explained and Flint paused in petting the kitten.

She let out a distressed mew and Flint focused back on the kitten. She purred and Flint looked up. "I don't think that would help much sir," Flint stated.

Snape gave a thin 'smile.' "I don't tolerate bullying, Marcus. It is supposed to be a place of safety and refuge for you and other Slytherin students. There should be nothing of the sort. And if you are being bullied, who else might be suffering?" he responded.

Flint nodded slowly. The kitten leaned up and purred, carefully climbing up to snuggle on his shoulder. Somehow, she managed to do this without accidently puncturing the boy. She rubbed her head against his cheek and purred brightly. He reached up and pet the kitten. "I didn't expect you to have a kitten sir," Flint admitted softly.

"Neither did I, but she has become immovable as the stones," Snape commented.

Flint smiled a bit and the kitten batted at his hair, carefully. She nuzzled his temple and purred louder. Flint smiled and eventually finished his hot chocolate. During that time, the kitten had moved to settle in the first year's lap, napping away.

Once Flint had calmed and Snape got more of the story, he carefully reached over, collected the kitten, before he walked Flint back to the Slytherin common room. He then returned to his own quarters and smiled at the kitten, who was staring up at him.

"Thank you for helping Marcus," he stated.

The kitten purred brightly.

"How about Amie?" he questioned.

His robes got the bat instead of his hand.

* * *

><p>Snape managed to wrangle out of going to dinner by saying that he wished to finish up his essay grading. In fact, he had finished before going out on his fool's errand. "What can be your name?" he inquired.<p>

During the day, he tried to find names for the kitten. Most were met with a bat, or Snape himself had disapproved of the names before they made it through his mouth. He smiled and scratched under the kitten's chin. She purred and leaned her head back.

The kitten _was_ adorable, but he would never admit that. He had a feeling she would grow into a sleek cat that would probably always be small. Her blue eyes were closed now, enjoying the attention he was lavishing on her.

"You are such a menace," he muttered softly and her purring increased.

It was the first time she had purred over something. He looked at her, blue eyes slits and he sighed. "I call you a 'menace' often enough. It must be your name," he gave in and Menace the Kitten purred loudly.

"You are impossible," he muttered softly.

She merely purred in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to everyone who sent in names! Menace won for two reasons; One, it got the most votes.

Two; I used all names given to me and tried to write with them. 'Menace' wrote out the best.

Sorry it took so long to update. Forgive me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Summer Days**

* * *

><p>Time flew for the pair. Once Menace, officially, had her name, Potions Master and cat settled into an odd routine. Well, odd for the Potions Master for…he told Menace everything. It had started small, such as with Potions and students, but, as she grew and never wavered, even on the few occasions when he lost his temper.<p>

Menace remained, making a menace of herself (as her name demanded) and settling on his shoulder, rubbing her face against cheek. In the cases where he lost his temper, she didn't run like any self-respecting cat would, but stayed, as if she knew he needed someone to stay.

So, eventually the things he told her were deeper and darker. He told her about how he grew up, about why he wanted to be in Slytherin, about his doubts and why he joined the Death Eaters. He told her everything, some he had never told Dumbledore, and all with the threat that, 'if you turn out to be an Animagius, I will drown you.'

Menace listened through it all and, by the time the Summer Holidays came, Snape was…still the most frightening Professor in all of Hogwarts, as he had been for the last five years. Menace didn't even try to make him any nicer to the students, not that she had that kind of power over him.

Not many Slytherins knew of her either. Marcus Flint came by, after that first time, to talk with her as Snape himself talked to her, probably telling Menace things that he felt he could not tell his Head of House.

While most would have been hurt by such a thing, Snape understood, now.

He had told things to Menace he had never told another living soul before.

However, even Marcus remarked upon her slow growth that made her so small. Soaking wet, she couldn't weigh more than seven pounds and she could easily sit in Snape's hands. He had her checked out, but nothing was wrong.

She was just…small.

Not that it stopped her from getting into high places or managing to get on the towering Potion's Master's shoulders when she so wished. And, as Summer Holidays came around, Severus began to pack. Menace watched him lazily from her perch on his bed when the Floo activated. The cat (even if she still _acted_ like a kitten) immediately bounded off, suddenly full of energy. "Stupid menace," he muttered softly and followed her out, only to see that she was having her ears scratched by Dumbledore.

"Traitor," he grumbled.

"Ah, Severus my boy, I was hoping you and dear Menace had not yet left. Now, why did you name such a sweet creature 'Menace' anyway dear boy?" Dumbledore greeted as the cat purred happily under Dumbledore's attentions.

Snape gave a look. "You would no more call a dog a bird, Headmaster. I call her what she is. A menace," Snape responded.

The cat had the audacity to ignore his sharp tongue, as she always did when he wasn't complementing her. Omitting the fact she considered being a menace a compliment, she always tried to make Snape look like a brute who was horrible to her every chance she had. Unless it was Minerva. She didn't truly like the Griffindor Head of House, but Snape was sure she was feeding off of Snape's own dislike of the woman.

Dumbledore chuckled at Snape's reasoning, however, and scratched the cat under her chin. She purred louder, her tail flicking cheerfully. "She's a superb actress, my menace. Why are you here Headmaster?" he inquired.

"I knew you were heading out, Severus, and I thought you might want a present for me. Of course, you will have to put your own charms on for your private quarters, but the charms already in place will allow your Menace to wander the halls as she pleases, as well as be protected. Mrs. Norris has the same kind," Dumbledore explained and held out a collar to Snape.

The collar had the house colors on them in small stripes, starting with green and silver and ending with red and gold. Between the pair was the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw, the yellow and black of Hufflepuff following. Hanging from the collar was a large tag, which had the Hogwarts Crest stamped on one side, her name, _Menace_ stamped on the other side. "It'll keep her out of the dangerous places," Dumbledore reassured.

Snape carefully took it and Menace mrewled in disappointment as Dumbledore stopped petting her. "I still expect to see you at the Leaving Feast," he stated, eyes twinkling, and left back through the Floo.

"Meddlesome old coot," Snape muttered and then carefully settled the collar on Menace.

She purred happily at the attention and he resisted the urge to push her off the back of the chair before he went back to packing up. In a way that could not be considered 'soon enough', he finally got his freedom to leave Hogwarts.

"Let's go, you menace," Snape muttered and the cat merely mrewed at him before she hopped up and onto his shoulder, balancing before she managed to lay across the back of his neck, settling happily with a low purr. He smiled and then scratched behind the cat's ears.

He would deny the smile to his grave.

* * *

><p>"Death! I shall deliver <em>death<em> upon whoever gave you catnip!" Severus snarled as he watched his Menace spaz out in front of his Fireplace, chewing on a piece of catnip. Her pupils were blown and she was acting as if she were high.

Snape resisted the urge to snarl as she let out a low growl sound, deep in her throat, while he wondered how she got catnip in the first place. He then remembered a small, impromptu, staff meeting had occurred between himself and Dumbledore.

"I will _murder_ that old coot," he growled and then banged his head against the nearest wall while his cat twisted around the floor.

He did not have the heart to dump his cat somewhere, even when she barreled into his foot. Looking down, however, he found Menace staring up at him in adoration…right before she began to attack his foot. "Death," he reassured himself, even as he smiled at his Menace's antics.

* * *

><p>Severus found that spending his summer with Menace was not horrendous. However, she did have this nasty habit of somehow making her way into his lab to nap. He had no idea how she did it, considering that the collar should have kept her <em>out<em>. He even made sure the shields were raised _nine times_, but she still got her way in.

"You are a _menace_," he hissed.

She merely purred.

* * *

><p>Menace was sleeping on his lap as he read. There was the sound of his fireplace whooshing and he looked up as the flames became green. "Headmaster, if you have come to bring my cat more catnip, I must tell you that my vengeance will be bloody," he warned as the meddlesome old coot stepped out.<p>

The headmaster merely smiled and settled across from Severus. Menace had opened one eye, glanced around, and then turned around, falling back asleep. "I have found a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore stated.

"Wonderful," Severus drawled.

He had so hoped none would be found, even if only to point out that _years_ of them not lasting over a year would have chased all away. "Usually you kick up more of a fuss," Dumbledore stated and Severus scowled at him, while Menace let out a growl-whine sound.

"I have decided that you will not give me the position until you wish to give it to me, if ever. I only wish to teach it so someone _competent_ will actually teach these dunderheaded children something!" he responded and Menace let out a huff while Dumbledore chuckled.

Suddenly, as if a breakthrough happened, Snape _heard_ Menace. Or he hoped it was Menace, as the voice cut through his shields, a quiet voice in the back of his mind going, _"Bright one loud. Me sleepy."_

It wasn't proper grammar by any stretch, but when Snape just pat the cat's head, she groaned and got up, walking away with a flick of her tail. _"You no help,_" Menace retorted and marched to Severus's room to sleep.

Dumbledore chuckled, while Severus resisted the urge to smirk at his cat.

It seems she was his Familiar after all.

* * *

><p>Severus finished up the last of the packing and focused on the cat. "Time to go back to the students and halls filled with chattering students," he stated.<p>

She merely purred brightly and settled in to sleep. He shook his head before he reached over, scratching behind her ears. She immediately began to purr loudly, her entire body shaking from the action.

Yes, she was a menace, but she was _his_ Menace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry that took so long! I hadn't meant it to.

Now, my original plan was to just keep it all in one thing and do it through Harry Potter's years that way. However, I don't like that plan anymore.

So, the next part is going to be called 'TCoH: Harry's First Year'.

And, warning, it is going to be told from Menace's POV, because I couldn't pass that up.


End file.
